robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Behemoth
Records Having just tallied Behemoth's wins and losses, I think Behemoth may hold two records; most competitions entered and most battles lost. Does anyone else disagree? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) To do Southern Annihilator. Reminder. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) And he's still fighting today! They were just at an RR event in Maidstone. That beast has been running for 12 smegging years! - Headbanger14 :For the record, you sign your name with four of these ~. CBFan (talk) 13:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) WHY? Why doesent behemoth get anything in the combat robot hall of fame? :Because it obviously didn't fight well enough. This also isn't the place to discuss this. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 17:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Slideshow This page could really do with a slideshow at the bottom, but I'm too busy (or should that be lazy?) to do it. If someone could sort that out, I would greatly appreciate it. Christophee (talk) 13:00, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Done that for you. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That's funny, I was about to upload the same picture of Behemoth. Datovidny (talk) 13:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Was you, cool. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks Sam. You're a star. Christophee (talk) 23:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Axe Does Behemoth's axe mechanism use a chain or am I thinking of someone else entirely? STORM II 20:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Robot Wars 2013 I've added the new 'Outside Robot Wars' section, which includes Techno Games and Roaming Robots, but I'm not sure what to do about appearances in the new Robot Wars. I'd like to mention that it appeared in the first event of the new Robot Wars in Portsmouth, but I don't know what to call the section. Did we ever decide how we were dealing with the new Robot Wars on these pages? Christophee (talk) 15:03, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sure the majority agreed on something in the Community Portal, look there for a suggestion, but bottom line, I'll side with whatever within reason. Datovidny (talk) 20:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Looking back at that discussion, I think people were happy to have a new section for the Robot Wars live events, but there was no consensus on a name. Come to think of it, maybe 'Robot Wars Live Events' would be a good name because it would cover the new events, plus any old ones we may uncover information about. Christophee (talk) 21:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Good idea, I like it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Where do we think it should go? Above or below the 'Outside Robot Wars' section? Christophee (talk) 22:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Above. Datovidny (talk) 11:27, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Band Has anyone else heard of Behemoth, the Polish Black Metal band? They formed in 1991 so the Behemoth team might have used the band name because they might like the band. I'm probably wrong but I'm just throwing it out there. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:25, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :They named it after the strong Egyptian Water-Ox. I'm sure they said that in their first interview. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Behemoth, in Ancient Egyptian, means 'hippopotamus', literally 'water-ox'. Found that on Wiktionary. Even if it isn't named after the polish metal band, it shares its name with it so it might make a good piece of trivia. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:37, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I wouldn't bother adding it. Christophee (talk) 22:06, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Behemoth in series 6-unfinished? I noted, that during Behemoth's first round battle in series 6, the sides are plain black instead of black and yellow. I wonder if Behemoth was unfinished before it went in to its first round melee. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:28, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps some finishing touches still needed to be made, considering it was all but in bits in the pre-first round interview, but I'd hardly call it noteworthy. Datovidny (talk) 19:45, February 10, 2014 (UTC) insides of the series 4 version. I have a image of the Series 4 version of Behemoth, minus the side panels. Im not sure on to whever or not I should upload it. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:59, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Upload it here, and we'll decide. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:11, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok then. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC). :::I have no objections for you to add it to the gallery at the bottom of the page. Nice find. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:17, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Camera One of the things I noted about the current Behemoth was the GoPro camera, mounted between the pneumatic rams, because I had seen it being used by the team in some of the live events. However, when it through its entire episode without one mention, it was strange because it had previously been used to record and show pictures from a point of a robot. So that got me wondering, was Behemoth's camera deliberately removed from the broadcast because it wasn't being driven by someone "important" to the media or was it broken? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:24, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not fully sure on the question here. Behemoth always has its camera on and recording. If you're asking why it was never used in the editing of S1 it could be a poor picture quality compared to out of arena cameras (whether it be camera quality or simply a stable image), they didn't get the footage or just decided it was out of the normal editing. It'd be odd to have only 1 robots fights have a robots POV. On an related note Nuts vs Behemoth is hilarious fight from the go pro. TeamShakey (talk) 19:42, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Now that makes me curious now :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:48, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Here's a POV of Behemoth vs PP3D from the onboard camera, courtesy of PP3D Robotics' YouTube channel. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 17:44, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::I thought I linked something the same thing to either PP3D or Episode 2's talk page. Can't remember, but only the second time the camera was used. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:18, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::I did see you mentioning PP3D Robotics' YouTube uploads on the Episode 2 talk page, Wolfwing, but I couldn't find any links there. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 18:23, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Here and here. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:27, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Honours Would anyone object to me removing the Challenge Belt and House Robot Rebellion honours? Behemoth didn't exactly win the Challenge Belt, it was given it under circumstances Kane Aston won't even tell me, which implies it was just picked. As for the House Robot Rebellion, I don't think its any more worth of an honour than the Crusher Crunch-Up or Flipper Frenzy, as much as I love it. Single battle titles don't get honours. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:38, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :House Robot Rebellion can swiftly leave. I like having the Challenge Belt as it was specifically treated as an honour, which Tornado rightfully took and deservingly shows on its own article. When a title can actually be defended, that's when we bring in the Honours. Open to further opinions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:50, December 4, 2017 (UTC)